The Way to Hell is Easy
by Ahizpa
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a history. And a Serial Killer threatens to bring that history to light. Working together on the case with Draco could be the death of Hermione...literally. D.M./H.G. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is my first fanfic. I've read a lot and finally wanted to start my own. Please read and review! Your suggestions will help guide this story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, or creations. They all belong to fantastic J.K. Rowling.

_"I remember you as you were in the last autumn. _  
_You were the grey beret and the still heart._  
_In your eyes the flames of the twilight fought on._  
_And the leaves fell in the water of your soul..." ~I remember you as you were~ Pablo Neruda  
_

**Ch. 1**

The day was bright. All the children preparing to go to Hogwarts sang and laughed and ran around all the shops in Diagon Alley. The parents were smiling wide, proud smiles as the first-years carried their books like they were carrying trays of rare and precious food, their eyes wide with awe as they took in the festive school year scene.

One set of parents in particular were walking into a book shop, _The Dragon's Treasures_. The door was a deep mahogany with a gold dragon wrapping itself around the door frame. In its left claw it held a quill and in its right it held a piece of gold-leaf parchment with the names of different famous muggle writers.

The door was heavy, but that didn't stop them. As they stepped through the door, a bell rang above. It was hectic in the shop, with children running to and fro looking for the books they needed for classes. A woman, working at the front was trying to count all the coins from one customer when another woman with long, curly auburn hair twisted and held up haphazardly with a clip walked over with a slight frown on her face. She took over for the other woman, whose dark black hair was equally as dark as her eyes.

"Go help Matilda in the back, please Meredith?" The woman with the auburn hair asked. The other nodded and rushed towards the back of the store. Once the brunette had finished helping the customer, a parent from the cluster that just entered yelled out.

"Hermione!"

The woman turned and, upon recognition, smiled a soft warm smile and responded, "Harry! Wait just a moment please!" With those words Hermione waved over another staff member, this one blonde with golden eyes, before heading over to her friends.

"How have you been?" She said as she embraced the raven haired man.

"Great, you?"

"You know, always busy. Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as she caught the fiery redhead in a strong embrace. The woman returned her hug with equal strength and excitement.

"Hermione! I can't breathe!" Ginny said with a laugh in her voice. "Seriously though, I'm starting to get light-headed."

"Sorry, sorry. I just missed you; we haven't talked in what feels like ages." Hermione pulled back and brushed her haphazardly falling curls. Her brown eyes were soft, warm and happy at seeing her friends.

She looked older than their last encounter, but so did they all. Ginny, who had become a house-wife looked happy and content, but small lines at the corners of her mouth were signs of the strain of children. Harry, whose glasses had been traded in for upgraded ones, had hard lines around his eyes. Being an Auror was hard work, Hermione should know. She was one before her retirement from the Ministry of Magic.

Behind Ginny stood the familiar lanky figure with a tousle of bright orange hair. Ron, who smiled sweetly at Hermione, but there was still a hardness to his edges.

"Hello Ronald. How have you been?" Hermione said as nicely as possible, although unsaid accusations and curses hung in the air between the two.

"I'm fine. You, 'Mione?" His smile softened as he used her nickname. "How are you doing?"

"Good, everything's good." Hermione caught blonde hair just behind Ron and saw that Lavender Brown—Weasley—was looking at her with an expression of contained pride and resentment. But instead of being cruel to Hermione she walked over, pink dress flowing around her legs, soft and graceful. _It must be a werewolf thing_, Hermione thought, _because she never walked like that back in school_. It had been a blessing that Lavender had survived Fenrir's attack. After Hermione blasted him off her body, and Professor Trelawney's execution with the crystal ball, they took her bleeding to Trelawney's office where the kind teacher spent the time saving her.

"Hermione, so good to see you again." Lavender's overly sweet voice was sickening as she wrapped her hand around Ron's. "You're looking very…bookish." Lavender's smile was dazzling as her blonde hair shone in the light.

"Well I _do _own a _bookstore_, Lavender." Hermione replied in a strained voice.

Lavender's nose crinkled a bit at what Hermione said before she flicked her blonde hair over a tan shoulder and kissed Ron on his cheek. "I'm going to go to Flourish and Blotts. I think their employees know better service than this drably store with its moldy books." With a swish of pink ruffles, she was gone. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She really didn't feel like getting into a battle of the insults with Lavender today, especially when most of her insults would go right over the blonde's head.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit…overbearing at times." Ron shrugged.

"At times?" Hermione let one slender eyebrow rise. Ginny, sensing an argument on the rise hopped between the two begging Hermione to show her around the shop, and maybe even help her find some interesting muggle books. She had been growing to like them ever since Hermione opened her shop.

Hermione, being the pleasant owner of the shop, agreed and quickly she and Ginny were swept away by book pages, and separated from Harry and Ron by a sea of students.

"I cannot believe he ever got engaged to that bint." Ginny fumed and raged as she went on, her short red hair flipping out at the ends like crazy licks of flames. Hermione looked at her out of the corners of her eyes. Even over the years, and how she's aged, Ginny still looked as fiery as ever, and Hermione loved that. Even having three kids and a job at the _Daily Prophet _couldn't drag her wild personality down.

"It's all right, since it was my fault after all." Hermione said, trying to soothe her friend's anger at Ron.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't even do anything with Malfoy when Ron broke it off between you two."

"I didn't. But I wanted to." Hermione sighed as she tried in vain to tuck her curls away. They had reached towards the back of the store where Hermione kept her muggle collection of books. Back here, they wouldn't be overheard considering all the kids and parents were at the front of the store.

"There's a difference between _wanting to _and _acting on_. You wanted to. Ron acted on. And with Lavender of all people." Ginny crinkled her nose. "I wonder how he deals with the smell of wet dog."

"Ginerva!" Hermione hit her friend on the arm as she giggled. Hermione shook her head. "Maybe he uses some extra strong air freshener spell when she gets out of the shower." Ginny looked at her with a slight curve of her mouth before both of the women burst out laughing.

"I've missed you so much. It's been too long." Hermione said, leaning against the bookshelf.

Ginny took a moment to look at her friend. Her hair was long, so long that the weight of it kept it from getting too frizzy. Plus, Hermione said something about using some type of shampoo that smelled like jasmine that was apparently helping. Hermione's eyes were older, but then again all of theirs were. However, hers still held that spark of passion only found in an adventurous, wild person. It seems the years still couldn't take that away from Hermione, or her love of knowledge. The way her eyes lit up when Ginny would bring up a book for discussion was something that was uniquely hers, and would always be.

The two began talking about what they were doing with work, Ginny and Harry's kids and plans for the future. In the front of the store the two men were also so deep in conversation that no one noticed a blonde man with a nice tan walk in the store. They didn't even look over when the bell rang. It wasn't something anybody would really notice, the man wasn't someone that anybody would care about seeing. However it would matter to certain person, to a certain owner with wild auburn hair.

Hermione turned a little to fully face Ginny, and by doing so she knocked over a copy of Shakespeare's _Twelfth Night._ Hermione turned to retrieve the book when a tan hand in a white sleeve picked up the book. A familiar deep, pleasant voice spoke. _"'Journeys end in lovers meeting, every wise man's son doth know.'"_ Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of the voice. Her head slowly began to rise as the voice continued. "Or perhaps it should be, 'Journeys _begin_ in lovers meeting,' don't you think, Hermione?"

Hermione looked fully at man before her. His angular cheeks, arrogant smile, smothering silver eyes, white blonde hair that fell into his eyes and framed his face. All were so familiar and yet so foreign. It was true that time changed people. Hermione took in a shaky breath before she replied. "Hello, Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

__**A/N: **So here's chapter two! I hope you guys like it :) Please read and review! If ya'll don't hint at what you want then I am going to just keep going at my own pace. But I would love feedback so I know what to write and where you guys want to story to go ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling!

_"I have scarcely left you _  
_When you go in me, crystalline,_  
_Or trembling,_  
_Or uneasy, wounded by me_  
_Or overwhelmed with love, as_  
_when your eyes _  
_Close upon the gift of life_  
_That without cease I give you" ~Absence~ Pablo Neruda_

**Ch. 2**

Hermione tried not to stare at Draco with an open mouth. Looking like a fish out of water after not having seen the man for about five years could be image shattering. Instead she snatched the copy of _Twelfth Night _from his hands and tried to smooth down her skirt.

"May I inquire as to what I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" Hermione tried to keep the shakiness out of her voice. Draco ran his hand through his blonde hair, and Hermione followed every movement. Memories of those hands all along her body, scorching fire, came unbidden to her mind. Her cheeks flushed a dark red.

"I'm not here for whatever you just imagined. Although," Draco leaned against the shelves while crossing his arms. "I wouldn't mind fulfilling that little fantasy you just had." He gave a smirk, the smirk that said _I can see right through you, and you know it_. Hermione hated that smirk. She really, really hated that smirk.

"_Draco Malfoy_," Hermione hissed. "I haven't spoken to you in five years and the first thing you talk to me about is _sex_?" Hermione's face was super red, especially since she was embarrassed that Ginny was standing next to her, listening to this conversation. Hermione spared Ginny a glance as saw that she was as dumbfounded as Hermione was that Draco had walked into the store.

"If I recall, sex was the last thing _you _talked about with _me_." Draco gave that smirk again.

"That was different." Hermione tried to put the book back on the shelf but Draco slid down the shelf towards her, blocking her actions.

"Was it really?" Draco's eyes bored into hers. Hermione could feel the familiar heat radiating off of him, feel the way he drew every woman's attention in the room. She knew that draw all too well. Being his partner for two years didn't leave her unmarked by his charm. Hermione shouldered past him and put the book on the shelf.

"Yes. I was ending something. You are trying to start something." Hermione turned her back on Draco and looked at Ginny with imploring eyes. She could feel Draco's stare burning her back but she did her best to ignore him. She grabbed Ginny's arm and steered towards the stockroom. "Come on Ginny, there's a new book by Kim Harrison that I think you'll like." Hermione walked as fast as she could to get away from Draco, Ginny in tow.

When they got to the stock room Hermione slammed the door shut. "_The nerve of him_! Showing up after how many years like he owns my store?" Hermione was fuming. Ginny on the other hand was trying to catch her attention.

"…arm."

"What was that Ginny?" Hermione asked when the rushing in her ears finally slowed down.

"I asked 'could you let go, you're killing my arm'." Ginny said with a goofy grin. Ginny always had a goofy grin when she was nervous around Hermione.

"Oh, I am sorry, I just…around _him_…I…sorry." Hermione stumbled over the words, feeling embarrassed all over again. Ginny shook her head with a soft laugh before placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I understand. Meeting with an old lover is never easy, but there has to be some reason as to why he is here, in your shop, talking with you." Ginny, who had been a crazy and wild woman when she was younger, Ginny who fought Death Eaters without a second thought, was now standing before Hermione with a look of wisdom, from years of living with someone else.

"What if it's just to torment me? We didn't end on such good terms. Maybe he wants to just bring up the past to get me all hot and bothered and then just leave me," Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Like I left him." Hermione gave a frustrated sigh; tendrils of her hair blew in the air.

Ginny shook her head, her flame hair bouncing around, a small smile curving her soft pink lips. Her brown eyes were so colorful that Hermione could have sworn she saw colors like amber and chocolate mixing around with gold. There was also wisdom in those eyes, something that Hermione knew Ginny couldn't wait to say. The redhead put a reassuring hand on Hermione's small shoulder.

"Talk to him. There has to be a reason why he came here to meet you." Ginny tried to ignore the huff Hermione gave off. She gave another reassuring smile before continuing. "If nothing else, you'll get some closure this time." Ginny gave a reassuring smile.

"That's just it Ginny. I don't know if I want closure with Draco Malfoy."

Draco sighed as he rolled his shoulders. The tension that had festered itself between his shoulder blades spiked after seeing Hermione. It was like they were still partners again, investigating and spending time together. So much time. He loved that she had kept her same spirit.

With her hair piled on the back of her head it looked so haphazard, giving her the appearance of someone who cared more about life than trying to appear perfect. She even dressed the same; a plane pleated skirt with a simple blouse and some flats. No heels for Hermione. That was the first thing he found out when they did their first undercover assignment.

He had come to her store with the full intention of begging for her help with a new case and instead he wound up flirting with her like he always did. It was his fail-safe with her, something he always went back to. He knew he was attracted to her, and that attraction unnerved him. An unnerved Draco Malfoy was something that could never be, so he hid it behind his charismatic shield and arrogant smirk.

She did look wonderful though. Draco couldn't deny that the moment he saw her he felt an instant pang of desire. The way she was leaning against the shelf, the way she laughed, the smell of jasmine, how her hair caught the light, the way her eyes lit up upon recognition of him. He had missed all of those things about her, and seeing it all at once was driving him crazy.

Draco shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He was here on business, not to try and court Hermione again. The last time had been such a failure. Draco sighed and was about to give up talking to her and leave when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see Ginerva Potter standing there with a small smirk, her bright hair framing her pale face. Draco remembered once, remarking with Blaise about how pretty Ginerva was, back in school. However pretty he thought her then, was nothing compared to how he viewed her in the present.

Draco tilted his head to the side. It seemed motherhood and working suited Ginny in a way that wouldn't fit with most people. She had a radiance about her that screamed that she was satisfied with life. Draco couldn't help but admire her happiness and how she lived.

"How are you, Ginerva?" Draco asked, standing up straight while crossing his arms over his chest. He was always on the defensive with any fiery Weasley. Especially when said Weasley was a woman.

"I'm very well, thank you for asking, Draco." Ginny smiled her pleasant, wicked smile. "And please, call me Ginny. Ginerva is just too old sounding."

Draco gave a soft chuckle at that. "If you say so," Draco flinched when he saw Ginny's expression and quickly tried to change the subject. "Where'd Hermione go?" Draco tried to glance past, to see if he could spy the familiar shower of brown curls but she was nowhere to be seen.

"That's what I am here to tell you." Ginny said her, red flush going back to her normal pallor. "She's afraid the two of you will have a scene so she wants you to come to the stockroom. It's back over that way." Ginny made a motion with her hand and Draco followed with his eyes. When they finally landed on the white door that Hermione had all but dragged Ginny to, a grin cracked his face.

_If a scene is what she wants, then a scene is what she'll get_. "Thank you, Ginny." Draco gave a slight, appreciative smile before moving past her. This was getting more awkward by the moment. He never in his right mind would have thought that he could thank Ginerva Potter, yet that's exactly what he was doing.

Draco made a beeline for the door, and before he knew it he was closing it behind him. In front of him stood mountains of books, shelves, and small piles. Draco was certain that back here was Hermione's wonderland. He could picture her here for hours upon hours reading and scanning through all the paper pages, the different fonts like different paintings for her. Hermione's voice broke his thoughts.

"Do you remember one of the very first books we talked about, while stationed in Spain?" Hermione's voice traveled from the back of stockroom. Draco followed it, making his way through the winding paths that the shelves and mountains of books made.

"We were in Barcelona, if I remember correctly." Draco replied, images coming to his mind. He felt like teasing Hermione a little bit, so before he could stop it the words tumbled from his mouth. "You wore this beautiful, sexy bathing suit and I remember—"

"Draco." Hermione interrupted impatience and annoyance clear in her voice. "The book that we discussed. Do you remember?"

Draco found Hermione. Her hair had been let down and he was surprised to see how long it had gotten. She usually would only let it go slightly past her shoulders, but now the curls tumbled down to her waist. She looked like a nymph that lived in books. She turned and looked at him, her brown eyes imploring. Draco sighed, not quite understanding why she wanted to see if he remembered, but he answered all the same.

"_The mind is its own place, and in itself_, _Can make a heav'n of hell, a hell of heav'n. Of course I remember. We talked about John Milton's Paradise Lost." _

_Hermione's eyes closed in satisfaction, a tired smile spread across her lips. She turned to face Draco, her eyes still closed. When she opened them there was a new determination that shone. Draco was taken aback for a moment as he saw her strong personality shining through at him. _

_"Tell me, Draco. Why are you here to see me?" She had squared her shoulders, her hands, Draco noted, were in tight balls. She doesn't want a scene, and yet she it looks as if she is expecting a battle. Draco ran his fingers through his hair. A habit that he had whenever he was thinking about something serious. _

"I need your help, Hermione. On a new case." Draco hated asking for help, but he couldn't do this by himself anymore. Too many lives had been lost to the killer, and he needed someone with an insight to the muggle world, someone who used logic before magic. He needed Hermione on this case if he was to catch the murderer.

She looked taken aback by his words. Obviously she wasn't expecting him to bring up the old Auror days. She looked as if she might deny his request as her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips, something she always did when thinking about something she didn't like. Draco would not resort to begging her. He was stubborn and would never let his pride be crushed.

But as he thought again back to the death toll and how many people he could potentially save with Hermione's help he felt his resolve crumble and let his expression change to show how desperate he was. "Please, Hermione, _please_."


End file.
